


No Longer Your Toy

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Usagi has had enough. She will not be their toy anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	No Longer Your Toy

Usagi stared at the brooch on her table, tears filling her eyes. She never wanted to be Sailor Moon, not after experiencing it for the first time. So why not give the Senshi what they want? Clearly, they don’t want her on the team. 

Everything in her life was so simple before becoming Sailor Moon. Usagi understood what happened in her life, she didn’t need to be forced. Sure she failed tests, but she understood why. 

After Luna came into her life, nothing was ever the same. Usagi had to distance herself from her family and friends. She had no choice in any of this. Luna practically just came and told her, “hey! You need to go save the world! Not to mention giving up your life for the princess!” 

It’s always the princess this, the princess that, what if the princess doesn’t want to be found? Did they ever think of that? Did any of them think for a second that the princess wanted a normal life? 

No, no one asked Usagi what she wanted. Nor did anyone ask what the princess wanted. They never gave them a choice, they never gave either of them the time to think it over. No, because obviously it couldn’t be anyone else. 

Usagi may not remember everything from her past life, but she remembered the prince’s bodyguards, vaguely. They were human and yet they could wield magic, why couldn’t anyone else? It may have only been for royalty back then, but that means nothing now. 

Senshi could be human, she knew that. So why did she have to suffer through this? It was really quite easy to just give the compact to a human. One with a fighting experience would be best. 

Yet, Luna refused to let her go. Usagi genuinely couldn’t understand why. She knew Luna cared about nothing but the queen, who was now dead, and the princess. Usagi is neither of them, so why is it so important to keep her locked up? 

Surely Luna wouldn’t do this for sadistic pleasure? Usagi almost laughed, this is something she would do without a doubt. When had Luna ever helped Usagi, had done nothing but watched as she flailed around trying to attack? Far too many. 

It’s likely that all the Senshi are horrible in some way, they’ve just learned to keep it to themselves. Usagi hasn’t been able to find it yet, but she knows it’s there. Everyone has a dark side, but they have a bigger one than most.

Their darker side is larger than their lighter side. They have the opposite of what most people do. Their darker side is their person, it’s who they are. The lighter side is tainted as well, but it’s there. 

The Negaverse had barely any light. Even the light that did exist had been incredibly tainted. Though, Usagi supposes it was natural after being possessed for so long. All of them were pawns. 

Though, Usagi turned towards Luna, so was she. Usagi was a pawn for all of them, a game, a toy. A toy to be used, played with, manipulated and discarded. Something that was of no worth, that didn’t matter. 

Usagi looked up at the cat in front of her, gathering her courage. That’s right, Usagi refused. Usagi refused to live like this any longer.

“I quit” Usagi smiled weakly at Lunas flabbergasted expression. Luna stared shocked at her for a moment, before her expression turned to one of pure rage. Usagi was a bit put off, did she really care that much? They were trying to get rid of her for a long time, why bother?

“Excuse me?” Luna hissed lowly. Usagi’s eyes narrowed. Did she expect her to willingly obey her? Did Luna expect her to just lie there while they kick her around? Well screw that, Usagi will not be some pawn, she will not be a toy any longer. 

Usagi forced the compact closer to Luna, “you heard me”. Usagi was not backing down from this. This is her choice, she has every right to leave. 

“You will do no such thing!” Luna grit her teeth. Usagi almost found amusement in her reaction, but she was too angry to care. How dare she? Luna had no right to tell her what she can and can’t do! 

“You have no right to tell me what I can’t do,” Usagi slammed her hands on the table. Forcing herself to take calming breaths, she sat back down. It wouldn’t do if her parents heard them after all. 

“I am leaving,” Usagi said firmly, tying the compact loosely around Luna’s neck. Usagi glared at Luna before promptly shoving her out the window. She could go to another Senshi’s house, there is no way she’s living at Usagi’s house. 

Tears started flowing down Usagi’s cheeks. Unable to stop the sobbing, she slumped against the wall behind her. Usagi made her choice, this was going to help her. So why did it hurt so much?

Usagi should be happy they’re out of her life… right? The toxic, horrible companions are gone from her life. They emotionally, and mentally hurt her, so why should she care so much? 

The bedroom door opened slightly, startling Usagi. Quickly, she tried to wipe the tears off her face. Shingo came into the room, taking one look at Usagi before hugging her. Usagi couldn’t hold back her tears as Shingo whispered comforting words. God, is she ever glad to have him now.


End file.
